


Just a child

by Thaum



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: Sansa remembers.





	Just a child

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post EVER. There are more to come, I guess. And yes, I am a little obsessed with this pairing. Please notice, English isn't my first language, I have always trouble with the times. But let's be realistic: German sucks (in this context). Every sentence doubles in length. At least. And I like it short and on point. So be nice. And on point ;-)  
> If someone is really interested, I might translate all my stuff (or any other) into German. I cannot imagine why, but I am at your service.

It were nights like these, when she thought at him most. When the wind blew howling around the walls of her home. Grey clouds covering the sky. It remembered her of the Eyrie. Nights in his study. Books, fire, wine and no need for words. Somewhen, after all their time together she'd told him, she couldn't love him. She hadn't known better. She'd been a child. She knew even then, there were no knights, no romance. No blushing maidens, nothing of her girlish dreams. But she hadn't known love. And it took her years until she really understood. She married a nobleman her age, and she was as happy, as she thought, she could be. As happy, as possible. She bore children, was a mother. And her husband was a good man who treated her well. Finally. But in those nights, when she watched him sleep, she felt like she didn't knew him at all. And she remembered another man. Every line in his face. His eyes. His wits. How everything he said could turn her world upside down. A word to raise her into the sky, a word to break her into pieces. She'd been alive and dead. Troubled and at peace. Lost and home. It didn't matter as long as he'd been there. She just didn't understand then. She hadn't known better. She'd been a child.


End file.
